Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to soap and more specifically it relates to a soap system for efficiently cleaning a hunter and covering their human scent with an earthy scent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soap has been in use for years. Soap is typically comprised of either liquid soap or solid bar soap. The main problem with conventional soap is that the user is left with a residue smell of the soap which can be detected by wild animals. Many hunters will avoid utilizing soap for a period of days in an attempt to avoid being xe2x80x9ccontaminatedxe2x80x9d with the smell of soap.
While these products may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently applying an earthy scent to an individual. Conventional soap does not cover up the human scent and conventional scent cover up solutions do not cleanse an individual.
In these respects, the soap system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a system primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently applying an earthy scent to an individual.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of soap now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new soap system construction wherein the same can be utilized for efficiently applying an earthy scent to an individual.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new soap system that has many of the advantages of the soap mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new soap system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art soap, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises heating a volume of soap to a melting point and then mixing a dirt scent into the melted soap. The mixture is then poured into a mold, hardened, removed and then cut into a plurality of bar members. The bar members are then wrapped with an inner covering and an outer covering. The inner covering is preferably comprised of a non-permeable material. The outer covering is preferably comprised of a camouflage material and design.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a soap system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a soap system for efficiently applying an earthy dirt scent to an individual.
Another object is to provide a soap system that may be utilized in various situations such as during a shower or in the field.
An additional object is to provide a soap system that covers the human scent of an individual to avoid wild game from smelling their scent.
A further object is to provide a soap system that simultaneously cleans a hunter and covers the human scent.
Another object is to provide a soap system that allows hunters to approach wild game in a close manner without detection.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.